apenas uma conversa
by sisssi4
Summary: Solidad esta determinada a fazer Drew pensar mais em seu comportamento, mas nem sempre temos o que queremos , mas Solidad realmente quer ajudar dois amigos , só que se ela ja sabe que um deles é muito teimoso.


Much as you blame yourself

You can't be blamed for the way that you feel

Had no example of a love

That was even remotely real

How can you understand something that you never had?

Ooh baby if you let me I can help you out with all of that

Let me love you- Ne-yo

Uma pequena one-shot sobre Solidad e Drew. Aproveitem

POV SOLIDAD

''Você sabe que tem que falar pra ela não é''

''eu não sei do que esta falando Solidad''

Eu sabia que ele se faria de desentendido, ele é muito teimoso, mas eu tenho de tentar , afinal eu espero o bem pra um dos meus mais queridos rivais.

'' é claro que você sabe Drew ''

''olha se é sobre a May , eu realmente não quero falar sobre isso, se bem que eu não tenho o que falar ''

''não tem?'' eu não ia deixa-lo sair fácil assim do assunto '' tem certeza Drew?''

''eu já disse que não tenho'' ele falou assim bem calmamente mas eu não ia deixa-lo em paz

'' bem se você quiser saber eu acredito que ela tenha sentimentos por você'' depois disso ele corou.

Okay , eu podia estar pegando pesado , mas não era total mentira, eu realmente acredito que ela sinta algo por ele, e ele por ela, mas eles são tão teimosos que não falariam tão cedo. Então por que não dar uma ajuda , eu acho que se eles admitirem pelo menos , começarão a agir diferente pelo menos, e isso funcionar , eles param com isso de só rivais , serio , não engana mais ninguém.

'' eu só ficaria mais feliz , se tivesse conhecido a May antes , ela é muito doce, não é''

'' e ingênua também '' agora ele começou a se abrir, '' como pode, ela ouve todos , você , o Harley , o Ash , e o Brock , ela devia pensar mais e parar de ouvir conselhos dos outros, as vezes chega a ser patético ''

'' talvez ela só acredite no melhor das pessoas, isso até pode ser ruim mas quem sabe ela precise de alguém pra faze-la pensar diferente , você quem sabe''

'' eu ? , não acho que ela me ouviria , mas eu ajudaria se não fosse ser perda de tempo''

'' mas você disse que já a ajudou muito ''

'' sim , mas foi pra coisas mais importantes, agora por favor Solidad , vamos falar de outra coisa''

'' claro , quando vai dizer a ela o que sente por ela ?''

'' O QUE ? , agente não ia mudar de assunto ?''

'' agente mudou, estávamos falando de ajuda-la e não de você se declarar''

'' declarar o que ? , você já esta parecendo o Harley ''

'' não , não estou, o Harley disse que você esta apaixonado, não que eu não concorde, eu concordo, mas o Harley diria isso pra você na frente dela ''

'' bem eu isso é verdade, mas eu tenho que dizer que eu não estou apaixonado por ela , isso é ridiculo''

'' desculpe, mas eu acho que você não gosta de provocar ela sem motivo nenhum , então acho que faz isso pra ela notar você e tenho certeza de que também é pra esconder dela , o que você sente , você esta indo muito bem, ou estava por que eu acho que ela já notou , ou uma hora vai notar ''

''olha , eu a provoco , por que é em parte divertido , sabe ,quando ela se zanga e começa a gritar comigo ou mandar indiretas''

'' então é divertido, ou ainda é divertido, Drew me escute com atenção, uma hora ela vai cansar e isso não vai ser tão divertido, ela vai parar de achar e , provavelmente se convencer de que você não quer nada com ela , e vai seguir em frente , não é isso que você quer , ou é ? ''

'' bem talvez , mas nós somos só amigos , ou melhor, apenas rivais''

'' ela é sua amiga , por enquanto, mas se quiser ser mais que amigo , e acredite eu sei que você quer, você tem que tomar cuidado com isso, cuidado em como vai agir, e como vai trata-la . Entendeu ?''

''olha solidad, eu aprecio se você só quer me ajudar mas eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, eu , só , eu estou indo , foi bom ve-lá ! ''

E com um sorriso fraco e fingido ele foi embora, eu posso ter falado demais, porém se o Drew , pensar bem ele vai se tocar e fazer o certo...


End file.
